


His Little Angel's Big Heart

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Our Little Angel Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Cas, Early Mornings, F/M, Gen, Love, Teen!Dean, Toddlers, Uncle!Sam, big hearts, birthday fic, daddy!dean, sam loves his nephew, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>83.Breakfast<br/>Castiel wakes his uncle, Sam, up too early one morning for someone's birthday idea. Luckily Sam has remember the date, and Castiel leaves Sam in awe of his little heart for the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Angel's Big Heart

“Sammy, Sammy.” Sam blinked tiredly, eyes barely opening just in time for Sam to hear little feet pitter-patter across the floorboards outside of his room. He looked around groggily, noticing that his clock only said 5:15 in the morning. Sam nearly groaned.

Who on Earth would be awake at this time on a Saturday?

Sam had just enough time to register what time it was before the door knob to the guest room he was in began jiggling. The floorboards outside of the room creaked slightly with a gentle bit of weight pressuring the wood.

“Sammy, Sammy.” The same small voice from earlier began to whine as the jiggling became louder. Sam then realized just who was outside of his room at this god-for-saking-hour, in attempts to open the door. It was none other than his tiny two-year-old nephew, Castiel.

Sweet little Castiel…

…Who had somehow escaped his bed and room.

Sam slowly got out from his covers and off his bed, when Castiel’s tiny whines got louder and the jiggling of the doorknob did not cease. Chuckling Sam finally opened the door quietly, and sure enough there was the little toddler.

His somewhat short dark hair nearly blended in with the darkness of the morning. But his blue eyes stood out in the dark, staring up at Sam now, pleadingly. Castiel was wearing his little green pajamas with clouds and birds all over and little feet parts, covering his feet. His one hand was clutching tightly on his angel bear with his old blanket, which Bobby had given him, trailing behind him.

“Sammy!” Castiel beamed brightly upon seeing the fourteen-year-old and reached upwards to Sam, telling the boy he wanted up.

Sam laughed and pulled the toddler into his arms, accepting the sloppy kiss from Castiel. “Hey Cas, how are you?”

Castiel giggled. “Good!”

“What are you doing out of bed so early? How did you get out?” Sam teased the boy, tweaking his button nose gently. Castiel squeaked but giggled warmly and clamped a hand over his nose. Causing Sam to laugh once more.

“Shhh, secwet. My secwet.” Castiel whispered into Sam’s ear. Sam smiled to himself. Castiel was already beginning to show signs of rebellious nature at this young age. However, he never disobeyed his father or uncle. But if a baby sitter or someone else wanted something, Castiel might not follow their orders. And when he did disobey his father or uncle, it was usually in a sneaky way and for something that wasn’t a major deal.

“Okay, I won’t tell daddy.” Sam sighed dramatically. Castiel whispered a cheer and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck in a hug. “But why are you up so early, Cas?”

“Daddy’s biwthday! Daddy’s biwthday!” Castiel clapped and bounced in Sam’s arms. Sam’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He had forgotten that today was his brother’s nineteenth birthday. He thanked god that he had the gift for Dean hidden in his closet, which he had bought nearly six months ago. “Sammy forg’t?”

The smile on Castiel’s face told Sam that he knew Castiel realized he forgot his brother’s birthday. His face turned scarlet in the dark, at the idea that a two-year-old had caught him in his mistake.

“Hush.” Sam murmured, tickling the boy’s sides, who in return squealed with delight. He forgot that he had caught Sam in forgetting an important date and focused on trying to get away.

“Sammy hewp? Sammy make bre’fas’ with Cas?” Castiel managed to ask when Sam had finally stopped tickling his sides, and when he could actually catch a breath. His blanket had long fallen to the floor in his fit of laughter.

Sam’s smile softened and his heart warmed at how sweet and innocent this little boy was. The amount of love he had for his father and vice versa was higher than any other father and son that Sam had met or seen. Castiel adored and doted completely on Dean. And Dean was nothing without his little boy.

“You want me to help?” Sam grinned.

“Yesh!” Castiel nodded eagerly with a smile. “”Cause with Sammy, it be extaaaaaaaaa spec’al!” Castiel stretched his arms out wide in attempts to show Sam how special it was. “Only Sammy helps ‘cause I wuv Sammy!”

And if anyone had dared to ask, no there were not tears in Sam’s eyes.

His room was just dusty.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, they're short just because these were originally done on tumblr. If you have any prompts for this verse with baby!Cas or daddy!Dean or uncle!Sam or any other character send them in to me! And I will write it. Thanks. I hope you like this verse.


End file.
